ABSTRACT: DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICS (DMS) CORE The Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core (Core C) supports The University of Kansas Alzheimer?s Disease Center (KU ADC). Our personnel are faculty and staff from the Department of Biostatistics and from the Division of Medical Informatics within the Department of Internal Medicine. DMS Core faculty and staff have the training and experience to support the research needs of investigators that utilize KU ADC resources. The central focus of this core is managing and maintaining the entire spectrum of study-related information for the Clinical Cohort that is collected across the cores and research projects. To support this objective, the DMS core created and maintains a REDCap web-based data capture platform. DMS Core staff prepares data extracts for investigators and NACC and provide statistical, informatics, and bioinformatics expertise for research using the KU ADC. AD research is supported by the DMS Core under the following specific aims. Aim 1: Maintain data and information management systems and adapt to the KU ADC?s evolving needs. The DMS Core continually develops and supports the systems needed by the various core and projects. Data capture forms are built for research projects. Data from the Clinical Cohort are efficiently uploaded to the coordinating center (NACC). Aim 2: Enhance the quality of AD and aging research by providing investigators with statistical and bioinformatics expertise. The DMS Core aids investigators in designing their research studies and provides statistical oversight and analytic support. This support includes active participation in preparing research presentations and publications to ensure proper interpretations of findings. We also develop novel statistical methodology to enhance interpretations of experimental and observational data collected for AD research. The DMS Core remains highly integrated across the cores. The DMS Core provides data management, data extracts, and statistical support and plays a key role as a liaison for core-to-core and core-to-research project interactions. The Core also supports the development, informatics, statistical, and bioinformatics needs of KU ADC pilot projects.